I' couldn't do it   tradução da fic em espanhol
by Beatriz GSR
Summary: Grissom será capaz de admitir finalmente seus sentimentos por Sara? Precisará da ajuda de outra pessoa?
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO:** Esta fic não me pertence. Originalmente essa fic é espanhol. Resolvi traduzi-la porque é uma das melhores fics que já li.

**Titulo:**I couldn't do it

**Autora: Whitesand99  
Casal: Grissom e Sara.  
Categoria: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Todos dos direitos reservados a CBS.**

Capítulo 1

_ O que é que temos?

_Ah! Oi Sara!-disse David sobressaltado- Asfixia por estrangulamento.

_ Hora da morte?- perguntou olhando o corpo da garota.

_ Há aproximadamente 11 horas.

Sara levantou sua sobrancelha em confusão e se aproximou da mão esquerda do cadáver.

_Ei, David o que é isso?

O rapaz ficou olhando, no entanto não sabia o que responder-lhe.

_ Na verdade, não sei.

_ Bem – disse Sara - enquanto pegava um saquinho de amostras e colhia de debaixo das unhas da vítima uma substância amarela.

_ Parece que se defendeu. Levarei isso para a análise. Alguma teoria sobre a arma homicida?

_ Bem, pode ter sido qualquer ligamento de algodão. Encontrei estas fibras no pescoço e na garganta da vítima – disse entregando-as para Sara. – Parece que o que o assassino usou para asfixiá-la, usou também para tapar-lhe a boca.

_ Ok! Levarei isso para o Greg. Vemos-nos David. – disse saindo da sala.

_ Tchau!

Mal saiu da sala viu Grissom no corredor, vinha em sua direção. Queria evitá-lo a todo custo depois do que tinha ouvido detrás da sala de interrogatório... _Eu não podia... _Essas palavras se repetiam em sua cabeça uma e outra vez. _Por que tive que vir para Vegas? _Perguntava a si mesma, _em São Francisco eu estava bem... Tinha amigos._ Sara se deu conta de que o encontro com Grissom nesta ocasião seria inevitável.

_ Sara! – exclamou o chefe levantando sua cabeça dos relatórios que trazia em suas mãos. – Como vai o seu caso? – Ele parou. Grissom parou no meio do corredor e claro que Sara não ia seguir adiante o ignorando, ainda que realmente quisesse fazê-lo com uma expressão fria em seu rosto.

_ Já tem um suspeito?

_ Não, ainda não.

_ Ah!... Então quando tiver algo, você me avisa?

_Estou desejando... _pensou, mas na verdade só pode assentir.

Grissom continuou seu caminho e voltou a vista para os relatórios, mas poucos passos depois, saíram de sua boca umas palavras que ele não teve tempo de calar.

_ A propósito, como você está? – Neste momento sentiu como se um frio lhe corresse pelas costas. _Por que eu disse isso?_

_ É... Bem!

_ Oh! – Foi a resposta dele enquanto ambos tinham o olhar fixo um no outro. Logo se ouviu uma voz ao fundo.

_ Sara! Pode vir um momento? – Era Greg. Ela virou.

_ Já vou! – Enquanto caminhava lançou um olhar para trás, mas Grissom já havia entrado em sua sala.

_ O que você quer Greg?

_ Bom, estava me perguntando se no intervalo... enfim, você gostaria de comer comigo? Perguntou levando a mão à nuca.

Sara não sabia o que dizer, ele já havia pedido isso uma vez, mas seu caso pendente não ajudou muito.

_ Está bem, por que não?

A expressão de Greg era de pura felicidade.

_ Ótimo!

_ Até logo! – acrescentou Sara – olha, veja se você pode me dizer o que é isso que eu encontrei debaixo das unhas da vítima e compare com estas duas fibras.

_ Os seus desejos são minhas ordens – disse com um sorriso um pouco estúpido.

-o-

Greg entrou na sala comum com a esperança de que Sara estivesse ali esperando-o para comer, mas só encontrou Grissom metendo um de seus experimentos na geladeira comunitária.

_ Chefe, você viu a Sara?

_ Hum? Não, mas acho que ela está processando a cena do crime, parece que deixou passar algo.

_ Certo... – olhou ao seu redor – E você sabe quando ela voltará? É que... eu havia marcado com ela de comermos no intervalo.

Se não fosse por estar de costas, Greggo teria percebido a mudança na expressão facial de Grissom. Estava enciumado. _De Greg?_ Pensou, mas só lhe vinham imagens dos dois juntos, o que lhe deixava doente.

Sem se virar lhe disse com um tom mais ou menos controlado que não sabia quando ela voltaria. Assim Greg voltou ao laboratório e Grissom pensando que estava sozinho deu um murro ao fechar a geladeira.

_ Grissom, calma! Não desconte na geladeira! – disse uma voz a suas costas.

Ele voltou-se surpreso.

_ Sara! – ficou olhando-a sem saber o que mais poderia dizer, porque tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça não era apropriado.

_ Sim, sou eu... se quiser eu volto em outro momento, de qualquer modo havia combinado... – Grissom não a deixou acabar a frase.

_ Não, não me diga – disse rapidamente.

_ Bom, eu vinha colocá-lo a par do caso como você havia pedido...

_ Sim, é claro, encontrou algo novo?

_ Na verdade sim; havia sêmem no banheiro da vítima. Ia agora ao DNA para compará-lo com o suspeito, Robert Ruskin.

_Ao DNA, para ver Greg... _disse Grissom para si mesmo, porém não podia evitar, além disso, estava realmente disposto a dar a ela o que Greg podia lhe dar? Disse isso ao dr. Luriee por mais que no fundo quisesse outra coisa, a situação não era a adequada. Por fim disse algo:

_ Bem, você logo vai me dizer.

_ Sim, o farei.

Quando ia sair pela porta se deteve.

_ Grissom, eu queria falar com você, tem um momento?

_ Sim, claro. De que se trata?

Sara não sabia como lhe dizer, porém já não podia simplesmente permanecer calada. Fazia duas semanas que vinha tentando evitá-lo e na realidade era impossível fazê-lo, assim sendo tinha que contar para ele. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

_ Bem... _como eu digo?_ Eu ouvi você.

A confusão na cara de Grissom dizia tudo.

_ Você me ouviu? Do que você está falando?

_ Lurie. Eu ouvi você. Estava detrás do vidro.

Griss ficou quieto, olhando-a nos olhos, sem pestanejar, nem um só movimento. Não sabia o que dizer. Um suor frio correu pelo seu corpo, se sentia vulnerável, algo que sempre havia tentado evitar.

_ Sara, eu não sei o que dizer para você.

_Por que será que você nunca sabe o que dizer? Sempre fechado nos seus... medos, não acha que é hora de superar tudo isso? Grissom, eu não sou a Debbie!... Estava realmente aborrecida, mas precisava de explicações.

_ Sara... eu sei que você não é a Debbie, mas eu me sinto como o ... entenda, eu não posso oferecer nada para você, não há nada em mim que possa fazer você feliz.

Ela o interrompeu:

_ Você não acha que eu deveria decidir?

_ Você é jovem e tem toda uma vida pela frente, não deixarei que você a desperdice comigo.

_ Grissom, você não vê? Você está se antecipando aos fatos e está decidindo por mim, quando eu mesma posso me cuidar sozinha. Sei distinguir entre um erro e um acerto e posso afirmar para você, que se algum dia você chegasse a ver o que realmente quero e não o que você acha que eu preciso você perceberia que a nossa relação não seria um erro.

-o-

Sara ia ao DNA para levar para Greg a amostra de sêmem. Ela havia esquecido seu acordo com ele. Entrou no laboratório.

_ Sara! Onde você estava? Achei que tínhamos combinado de comer!

_ É verdade! Sinto muito Greg, esqueci. Estava... na cena do crime unindo pontas soltas.

_ Sim, Grissom já me disse. E agora você tem tempo?

_Grissom?_ Sara não tinha vontade para nada depois da conversa com o chefe, dessa forma adiou uma vez mais seu encontro com Greg.

_ Sinto muito, você se importaria de deixá-lo para outro dia? Estou bastante cansada e se esse sêmem coincidir com Ruskin, nosso suspeito passará a ser assassino e concluirei o caso.

_ Ok! Tudo bem. Vou comparar as amostras. Quando eu souber ligo para você.

_ Obrigada Greg.

Sara começava a sair.

_ Ah! Sara – ela se virou – Não vou desistir de comermos juntos.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desses que derretem qualquer homem, mas desta vez era dirigido para ele, e ele era um homem.

-o-

Já era quase dia e o sêmem havia coincidido com o suspeito. O haviam interrogado confessando tudo. Sara teve que armar-se de coragem para levar os resultados ao seu supervisor. Aproximou-se da porta do seu gabinete. Estava fechada. Sara bateu e ouviu uma voz que lhe permitia entrar. Entrou e ele a olhou incômodo por cima de seus óculos.

_ Grissom vim trazer os relatórios do caso para que você os assine e os envie ao fiscal. – Colocou os resultados sobre a mesa e sem o olhar na cara, se dirigiu de novo à porta para sair do escritório.

_Quem era o assassino? O marido?

Na verdade não tinha que perguntar, porque tudo isso estava explicado nos relatórios, mas não queria que ela fosse embora. Havia pensado e queria esclarecer tudo.

_ Você pode ler nos relatórios.

Grissom não queria dar-se ao trabalho de olhar para os relatórios, dessa forma Sara desistiu.

_ Sim, foi o marido.

_ Que razões ele deu?

_ Você não diz sempre para a gente que o porquê não importa? Que é realmente o como que deve interessar a um cientista?

Grissom não respondeu, continuou olhando-a nos olhos, mas ela desviou o olhar, sem saber onde fixá-lo. Odiava que ele a olhasse dessa maneira. Parecia que um só olhar seu poderia dizer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

_ O marido achava que ela tinha uma aventura com seu chefe.

Essa resposta deixou Grissom mais desconfortável do que já estava. Não esperava essas razões e não sabia o porquê, mas se sentiu mais incomodado com a situação e desejou no ter-lhe feito essa pergunta.

_ Sara... queria falar com você.

_ Sobre o quê? Acho que as coisas já estão bastante claras, não?

Seu nome voltou a sair como um breve sussurro de seus lábios enquanto se levantava e se aproximava dela.

_ Eu gostaria realmente de conversar com você sobre tudo isso. Você merece uma explicação, mas quero que entenda que esse não é o lugar adequado para isso. Houve uma pausa. Grissom respirou e se armou de coragem.

_ Sara, você gostaria que nos encontrássemos dentro de... – olhou seu relógio – uma hora mais ou menos e tomássemos café juntos?

Sara estava petrificada. _Grissom me convidando para tomar café da manhã com ele?_ Tentando não dar tanta importância ao assunto respondeu com um sim seco.

_ Está bem. Às 7 horas na cafeteria abaixo da sua casa? Como já acabou o turno suponho que você irá direto para casa... a não ser que você tenha marcado com Greg...

_Greg? Por quê? E como ele sabe que tem uma cafeteria abaixo da minha casa? E mais como ele sabe onde eu moro? _De toda forma Sara queria aproveitou a ocasião para ver a reação de Grissom.

_ Tudo bem, acho que marcarei com ele um dia para jantar, agora estou cansada.

O sangue lhe fervia por dentro, queria encontrar o Greg para lhe encarregar um turno dobrado todos os dias que pudesse; realmente estava com ciúmes.

_ Ok! Às 7 horas está bom. Nos vemos lá – disse por fim Sara. Vendo a mudança de expressão na cara de Grissom, sorriu para si mesma.

Nesse momento Cath entrou no escritório.

_ Grissom tenho para você uma... Perdão! Interrompo algo?

_ Não, já estava de saída. Nos vemos amanhã Catherine – disse Sara saindo pela porta.

_ Até logo... Me diga, o que você tem para mim?

Catherine olhou para ele um pouco confusa, mas não disse nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sara já havia chegado em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Dizia a si mesma que Grissom simplesmente queria conversar e provavelmente lhe diria o que ela suspeitava. _Sara sinto muito, mas isso não pode acontecer, sou o seu supervisor e não sou bom para você._ Essas seriam suas palavras sendo assim estava preparada para a situação.

Saiu do banho e colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Deixou que o cabelo secasse com o ar da manhã; não tinha tempo faltavam cinco minutos para as sete horas. Estava cansada, mas preferia esclarecer tudo o quanto antes e assim decidiria o que fazer, se continuaria em Las Vegas ou se voltaria para São Francisco... Saiu de casa e foi em direção a cafeteria. Era pequena com fotos de atores e cantores antigos. Ao fundo tinha um pequeno palco, onde todas as sextas feiras à noite ofereciam um concerto. Grissom estava em uma mesa perto do palco esperando-a.

_ Oi!

_ Oi, Sara!

Ela sentou-se e observou a garçonete que se aproximou.

_ Bom dia! Um café, por favor! – disse Sara

_ Para mim outro bem forte.

A garçonete assentiu enquanto anotava os pedidos em um bloco. Grissom olhou Sara nos olhos, ainda que ela não tenha devolvido o olhar.

_ Vegetariana, eu tinha esquecido...

_ Sim...

Houve um silencio um pouco incômodo, até que Grissom o rompeu, não com as palavras adequadas, mas era melhor do que estarem calados.

_ Gosto desse lugar servem um bom café e...

_ Grissom – ela o interrompeu – vou ser sincera com você. Estou cansada e gostaria de ir para a cama, então, por favor, se você tem algo para me dizer, digo-o já!

_ Bem... a verdade é que não sei por onde começar...

_ Com estas coisas é melhor começar pelo princípio.

_ Não é fácil saber onde tudo começou. Quando eu conheci você? Quando você começou a trabalhar comigo? Quando a Debbie foi assassinada?

_ Quando se tornou indiferente eu estar ao seu lado?

_ Nunca.

Sara ficou estupefata por um momento.

_ E isso leva você a que?

_ A...

A garçonete voltou com os cafés.

_ Aqui está! - disse a garçonete colocando os cafés na mesa.

_ Obrigada!

O silencio voltou a aparecer. Sara colocou açúcar no café e começou a mexer tentando não olhar-lhe nos olhos.

_ Sara... Eu sei para onde isso me leva.

Ela levantou a vista e seu olhar se cravou nos seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

_ Para onde? É tão difícil me dizer?

_ Muito... Sara quando eu te conheci em Boston, no seminário, fiquei fascinado com o quanto você se interessava por tudo o que eu dizia, e as perguntas tão... impressionantes que você fazia. Era como se eu visse a mim mesmo com a sua idade – tomou fôlego e continuou – quando você me perguntou se eu aceitava tomar um café eu aceitei sem pensar. Estivemos conversando praticamente por duas horas e cada coisa que você me falava me fascinava mais e isso me assustava.

_ Foi por isso que você foi embora naquela noite?

_ Quando estávamos no parque, tudo era muito perfeito. Você deu um passo em minha direção e sorriu para mim – Grissom teve que voltar a tomar fôlego – neste momento sentindo a sua mão na minha bochecha me assustei... Por isso mudei de tema rapidamente e disse que tinha que ir minutos depois.

_ Logo tudo seguiu seu curso como se nada tivesse acontecido... pelo menos para você porque para mim nada tornou a ser igual. Mas acho que agora entendo tudo. Não estamos aqui para discutir o que eu sinto, porque isso você já sabe, estamos aqui para que você perceba o que você sente.

_ Sara... desde aquele dia no parque eu não havia feito nada mais do que deixar a vida seguir seu curso e estava bem. Minha vida era o trabalho, até que você apareceu. Então tudo mudou, eu não sabia como agir e ainda não sei.

_ Estou cansada de tudo isso – tomou um gole do café, tirou um dólar do bolso, o colocou em cima da mesa e se levantou – Grissom quando você souber como agir e descobrir o que você quer me faça saber. Nos vemos no laboratório.

Grissom ficou quieto, não podia dizer nada, assim ficou simplesmente olhando como ela saía da cafeteria. _O que você está fazendo? Por que não pode dizer? Não é tão difícil... Sara acho que me importo muito com você, acho que... te amo?_ Ficou vários minutos com o olhar fixo na porta, pensando no que faria, quando por fim se levantou, deixou o dinheiro na mesa e saiu.

Estava fora, se aproximou de onde Sara morava e entrou. Subiu as escadas. A conversa não podia acabar assim, já havia adiado muitas vezes era agora ou nunca.

-o-

Quando Sara deixou Grissom na cafeteria uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha. Só queria se enfiar na cama e esquecer tudo. Chegou em casa e sem trocar de roupa se jogou em cima da cama, ainda feita do dia anterior. A luz do amanhecer entrava pelas frestas das cortinas violetas. Começou a chorar. Toda essa fachada que acabara de mostrar a Grissom, era isso, pura fachada. Na realidade não era tão forte como os outros pensavam.

Quando por fim se acalmou um pouco, a campainha tocou. Sara se levantou enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos.

Antes de abrir olhou pelo olho – mágico. Sentiu como se o coração parasse. Abriu a porta.

_Sara...

-o-

E ali estava. Parado na porta olhando-a nos olhos. Rapidamente percebeu que ela havia chorado e sentiu como se o seu coração gelasse. Odiava magoá-la, doía nele também. Não queria que ela se machucasse, mas como uma pessoa como ele poderia fazer feliz uma jovem como Sara? Ele não entendia.

Sara não esperava. Era diferente. Não é algo que se veja todos os dias, Grissom diante de sua porta sussurrando seu nome.

_ Grissom... – tinha a garganta seca, os olhos marejados e o coração batia a mil por hora.

_ Posso entrar?

Sara simplesmente se afastou e Grissom entrou. Fechou a porta e voltou até ele.

_ Sara... Você disse que me ouviu. Por que você estava atrás do vidro?

_ Como? Não sei... Acho que eu nunca me perguntei por quê. Simplesmente queria ver o homem que a matou. Grissom... ela se parecia tanto comigo.

_ Eu sei. Quando a vi deitada no chão, a sua imagem me vinha constantemente à cabeça. Quando revisava suas fotos parecia que era você. No fundo sabia que não era, mas sentia que a situação podia chegar a ser parecida... Se começássemos algo e você encontrasse outro... – Grissom tomou ar – você é jovem e eu não, como acha que eu reagiria?

_ Supondo que isso realmente acontecesse, não reagiria como Lurie.

_ Sim, sei que eu não seria capaz de machucar você fisicamente, mas há muitas formas de machucar uma pessoa que... - se deteve, tinha que pensar no que diria depois.

_ Que... – Sara esperava uma resposta, mas ela não chegou.

_ Sara... é arriscar demais – deu a volta e se apoiou no encosto do sofá. Ela avançou enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas. Ficou na frente dele colocando o seu peso no balcão da cozinha. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Sara não pode conter mais, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Grissom a viu e sentiu como se lhe derrubassem todas as suas suposições e como o seu controle desaparecia. Aproximou-se de Sara devagar, mas ela afastou o olhar.

_ Meu amor – levantou sua mão direita e acariciando-lhe a bochecha limpou suas lágrimas – Olhe para mim, por favor!

Sara levantou o olhar e o fixou nos seus olhos sempre azuis, cristalinos. Ele enroscou a mão em seu cabelo, seguindo-a com o olhar.

_ Você é preciosa. Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua maneira de olhar... voltou o olhar aos seus lábios e de novo procurou seu olhar.

_ Griss...

_ Ele se inclinou e a beijou com suavidade. Nesse momento toda uma mistura de sensações percorreu o corpo da jovem. Alegria, tristeza, medo, tranqüilidade e prazer...

Grissom tomou seu rosto em suas mãos e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. O beijo era doce, porém logo se tornou apaixonado. Agarrou-a pela cintura aproximando-a dele o máximo possível. Ela respondeu deslizando sua mão por seu peito o que fez com que sua pele arrepiasse. Pegou-a em seus braços sentando-a na bancada à suas costas, nunca afastando sua boca da dela.

A respiração de ambos era cada vez mais apressada. Grissom tomou ar e a olhou nos olhos uns segundos antes de deslizar seus lábios pelo seu pescoço com pequenos beijos que a estavam deixando louca. Suas mãos percorriam debaixo de sua camisa branca.

Sara não pode agüentar mais. Grissom tão perto dela acariciando-a e beijando-a, era como um sonho, um sonho muito real.

_ Grissom... vamos para o quarto – disse entre suspiros ao seu ouvido.

Grissom agarrou-a contra ele, enquanto ela lhe rodeava com suas pernas e seus lábios voltavam a encontrar-se. Foram assim até o quarto.

Quando chegaram Grissom deitou-a na cama com suavidade ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas.

_ Sara... sabe quantas vezes imaginei este momento?

Suas mãos se aproximaram de seu peito e começaram a desabotoar cada um dos botões de sua camisa. Ela o seguia com o olhar até que, quando ele descobriu o seu torso, sentiu uma onda de prazer a invadir. Levantou-se ficando sentada enfrente a ele, que permanecia de joelhos. Ele lhe tirou a camisa e jogou-a em uma cadeira próxima. As mãos dela deslizaram por debaixo de sua pólo, levantando-a e aproximando os lábios do seu torso. Grissom decididamente havia perdido o controle. Tirou a pólo e enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos dela, enquanto seus lábios arrancavam sensações que nunca havia experimentado antes.

_ Mmm, você não tem idéia do que está me fazendo sentir.

Sara deslizou sua mão direita entre suas coxas.

_ Acho que posso fazer uma idéia – levantou o olhar e o cravou em seus olhos, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso travesso.

Ele a beijou, a deitando-a na cama e colocando o próprio peso em seu braço esquerdo. Ele baixou a mão livre, enquanto sua boca se ocupava de seu corpo – ele acariciava seu abdômen com os lábios – começou a desabotoar-lhe os jeans. Ela não podia se mover, todo o seu corpo exigia mais, queria sentir Grissom da maneira mais íntima que se pode sentir uma pessoa.

Sara viu como seus jeans se amontoavam na cadeira junto com sua camisa. Ali estava com roupas íntimas, sob esse olhar azul.

_ Você é tão... perfeita – Sua mão acariciou suas partes íntimas, enquanto ela sussurrava uma e outra vez seu nome na tentativa de controlar sua respiração.

Sara não agüentava mais, agarrou-o pelos ombros e rolou até que ela estivesse sobre ele. Era a sua vez. Desfez-se da pouca roupa que ainda vestia, repetindo o ritual que ele havia seguido com ela, tirou-lhe as calças, e depois de brincar um pouco, a cueca.

_ Sara... Ah!... – Grissom voltou a tomar o controle; levantou-a com seus braços, seus lábios fundidos no seu pescoço e agarrando-a com um só braço, moveu os lençóis e apoiou suavemente a cabeça de Sara no travesseiro. A princípio os movimentos eram tranqüilos e suaves, porém logo entraram em um ritmo que conduziu a ambos ao limite.

_ Griss... – Sara gemeu de prazer, enquanto ele enterrava sua cabeça no seu pescoço sussurrando seu nome. Um momento passou até que se recuperassem. Ele se jogou de costas na cama, acolhendo Sara em seu braço direito.

_Realmente aconteceu ou estou sonhando?_ Pensou Sara.

_ Grissom... o que aconteceu? Isso é real? – levantou o olhar, mas ele olhava o vazio.

_ Não sei o que passou, eu perdi o controle e... - voltou seu olhar para ela - Não sei.

_ E agora o que vamos fazer? Fingir que nada aconteceu como 12 anos atrás?

Grissom não respondeu, olhou a cadeira com a roupa dela e sua roupa no chão.

_ Sara acho que deveríamos dormir um pouco, foi uma noite muito longa e hoje nós trabalharemos.

Ela não disse nada, simplesmente tentou desfrutar o momento e não se preocupar com o depois, ainda que fosse inevitável encará-lo. Fechou os olhos e se aconchegou junto de Grissom que ainda lhe rodeava com seu braço.


End file.
